


Пьетро Максимофф и кофейня, которая, на удивление, не Старбакс

by Mahakamskaya



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, References to Drugs, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahakamskaya/pseuds/Mahakamskaya
Summary: Коффешоп модерн ауЖизнь тем проще, чем меньше знаешь о ней. Пьетро не знает о жизни ничего, но уверен лишь в одном: Джеймс Хоулетт, в общем-то, хороший мужик, но раздражает неимоверно.
Relationships: Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Пьетро Максимофф и кофейня, которая, на удивление, не Старбакс

Пьетро устраивается на работу в этой кафешке, чтобы доказать отцу: он взрослый, самостоятельный, серьёзный человек. Эрик и не спорил с этим (Эрику вообще плевать), но от этого потребность что-нибудь кому-нибудь доказать никуда не исчезала.

Конечно, можно было бы пойти в скучный респектабельный Старбакс с этими его бесконечными очередями, мизерными зарплатами и грузом ответственности с центнер-другой. Но Пьетро — хоть Ванда и обзывает его «дурилой» — вовсе не идиот, чтобы добровольно создавать себе проблемы. Ну, а Ванда обзывается потому что он с ней времени стал меньше проводить: конечно, одной играть скучнее.

Так вот, Пьетро не дурак, и беспощадной мясорубке крупных фирм предпочитает маленькую кофейню, хозяин которой вроде какой-то престарелый — ему же больше двадцати? старик, в любом случае, — меценат или типа того, и, в общем, лепит этот не то коворкинг, не то кальянную с хорошей звукоизоляцией и широкими барными стойками на свой вкус, а не по лекалу успешного заведения. Пьетро нравятся эти стены, обитые деревянными досками, широкие светлые окна, начинающиеся под потолком

( _— Новичок, как тебя… Питер? Питер, будешь протирать их через смену! Да так, чтоб ни развода!_

_— Но я же расшибусь в лепешку! Я упаду и расшибусь, чувак! И меня зовут Пьетро._

_— Никто до тебя еще не умирал. Вперёд._ )

и оканчивающиеся немногим выше середины спинок диванов, стоящих у стен. Диваны Пьетро не нравятся, слишком уж кремового оттенка их обивка, слишком шёлково ложится материал под ладонью. Отдает неуместным аристократизмом (нет, диваны на самом деле  
классные, просто их нельзя стащить, и это бесит парня, бесит, бесит, бесит, черт, он хочет эту хрень себе в подвал).  
Пьетро нравится это местечко, потому что тут можно тешить своё эго -вот он, взрослый, работает! — и при этом ничего не делать; буквально пронесясь утром пулей и за доли секунд отмыв окна, он садится за стойку и обводит скучающим взглядом зал: людей ещё нет, да и посетителей вообще редко бывает много. Пьетро может зарубиться в приставку, стоящую в дальнем конце холла, может проверить смеси для кальяна

( _  
— Кто так раздувает?_

_— Я._

_— Нет, ты не понял, Питер. Кто. Так. Раздувает?_

_— Я._

_— Боже, просто отойди и не путайся под ногами, покорнейше прошу! Безнадёжно._

_— Окей. И меня зовут Пьетро, понимаешь, Питер — это вроде как не совсем то, ну…_

_— Кыш._

_— Это все равно что звать Лиззи Элайзой, как-то неприятно, да? Между прочим, мое имя восходит к романо-славянским кельтским корням, был такой великомученик…_

_— Ох._ ),  
может напиться до одури фруктового чаю или даже похомячить сухой смеси, используемой для приготовления мороженого. Джин — взрослая, серьезная Джин — будет смотреть на него укоризненно, но не слишком. Едва ли есть толк просить его помочь со столиками — Максимоффу сам бы кто помог, потому что без своих способностей он то еще стихийное бедствие. Среди посетителей есть обычные люди, не мутанты, и им не стоит портить настроение, открывая маленькие секреты чистой кофеенки. Так что пусть паренек сидит и не мешает, протирает бокалы и улыбается редким входящим девушкам.

Итак, Пьетро может делать блаженное ничего ровно до трех пополудни. В три — не позже; очень редко раньше — звучит глухая поступь, и начинается Адок. Не прямо вот Ад, а просто Адок. Мистер Хоулетт — это концентрированная ненависть Пьетро в белой рубашке и черных, как угольная шахта ночью, джинсах, всегда именно в них; человек, существующий исключительно для того, чтоб портить ему, Пьетро, нервы. Хоулетт вроде бы старший менеджер, но это же действительно маленькое предприятие, так что он помогает по хозяйству буквально со всем, и справляется он с этим блестяще. Когда Пьетро в первый вечер начинает падать со стремянки, заболтавшись со Скоттом (мистер «я все держу под контролем» не пережил бы, если б Джин дошла до остановки без него; мало ли, что случится с его девушкой за эти сто пятьдесят метров), из ниоткуда появляется Хоулетт и ловит Максимоффа, ошарашенного и не понимающего, что вообще произошло и почему.

— Я же говорил, что расшибусь! — улыбка расцветает на его губах, и солнечный зайчик скачет у самого уголка рта.

— Но ты не говорил, что у тебя клинические расстройства координации. Как таких вообще нанимают? — Хоулетт буквально стряхивает его со своих рук с выражением глубочайшего безразличия на лице. — Катись домой, пока не сломал что.

Пьетро видит в складке между его бровей жест презрения; через две секунды он уже дома, заливает клокочущую кипятком обиду молоком из пакета с улыбчивой нарисованной коровкой.

Мистер Хоулетт, очевидно, ненавидит Пьетро, потому что наставляет его в каждом действии и не дает ничего спокойно проебать. Пьетро просто не понимает: чего приятного в том, чтоб наблюдать за его мучениями? Поднос в его руках ходит ходуном, и вот-вот выплеснется кофе из этого проклятущего высокого стакана (неужели, блядь, нельзя налить чуть меньше? Эти тридцать миллилитров могут спасти клиента от инфаркта. Инсульта. Блин, да без разницы, главное — спасут!).  
Столик, до которого надо добраться, приближается предательски медленно, и Пьетро грешным делом думает: если метнуться молнией, никто и не заметит. Не Хоулетт же? Он же просто человек, верно? Вояка какой-то. Боже! Пьеро прошивает догадка: над ним измываются по армейским традициям.  
Это… Это произвол. Он будет жаловаться начальству! Он расскажет о том, что над ним издеваются, привлечет отца, если будет надо, и все! Всё! Максимофф чуть не врезается бедром в поручень дивана, к которому он и шёл. Руки трясутся, но кофе всё же не проливается, когда он расставляет перед клиентами заказ.

Руки его трясутся ещё сильнее, когда он стоит перед Чарльзом — _вау, их начальник, оказывается, все это время тусовался на гребаном чердаке в этом же здании; да он что, живет на этом чердаке?_ — и слушает какой-то бред.

— Пьетро, мальчик мой, пойми, Джеймс (имя звучит мягко, течёт по глотке не родившимся повтором почти сладко, и наконец-то известно, как зовут этого ублюдка) проводит обычный инструктаж. Это его работа: научить тебя тому, что ты пока что не умеешь. Ему за это платят.

— Я сотню поставлю на то, что он наслаждается тем, как я лажаю!.. И да, — Пьетро опасно блестит глазами, — я уверен, что в мои обязанности не входит мытье полов и штопанье белья. Он заставил меня зашить дырку на рукаве рубахи. За это Джеймсу идет надбавка?! — Голос вздрагивает, ломаясь, истончаясь в ничто вместе с мыльным пузырем гнева.

— Он заставил тебя латать его вещи, мальчик мой?

— Эээ… Нет, это была моя рубашка, но он…

— Заставил тебя? И как же?

— Сказал немедленно заштопать эту дырищу… И…

— И все?

— Да, но! Он так сверкнул на меня глазами, что я готов был сквозь землю провалиться, и этот голос его, боже, я сам не втыкнул, как оказался с иголкой в руках! Ну чисто гипноз! Джеймс телепат? Или обучался у тайских монахов?.. — Пьетро начал набирать обороты, снова опасно повышая тон и захлебываясь речью.

— Не зови мистера Хоулетта Джеймсом, пожалуйста. Ты свободен, и, надеюсь, разговор себя исчерпал. — Чарльз Ксавье благодушно улыбается, приоткрывая дверь мыслью-ласточкой. Пьетро недоуменно хлопает ресницами и, мотнув головой, отряхиваясь от чего-то, резко исчезает.

_Бесполезность этой затеи_ была очевидна с самого начала, но это «дело» отвлекало от _собственной бесполезности_. Пьетро запрыгивает на высокий барный стул, ощущая себя разбитым. Уничтоженным. Материализовавшаяся перед ним кружка кофе с аккуратно выведенной на пенке мордочкой енота — как нельзя кстати.

— Ох, Джин, спаси… — на полуслове он осознаёт, что кофе поставил на столешницу сам мистер Хоулетт («Джеймс. Джимми. Он сильно разъярится, если назвать его Джимми? Нет, Господи, он вообще ни разу не «Джимми»!»)  
—… Спа. си-бо, — мято заикается, давится благодарностью Пьетро. — К какому столику отнести?

Джеймс пожимает плечами, бросает в пустоту (пустоте):

— Ну, раз не хочешь здесь — садись за любой свободный столик. Потом иди домой, остаток смены я тут сам досижу. Не мельтеши.

Пьетро думается, что эта «удача» из-за разговора с Чарльзом. И вовсе не из-за его смертельно уставшего, болезненного вида. И ему не стыдно за эти жалобы начальству. Разве что самую капельку. Едва-едва.

Он опасливо отпивает из стакана, немного жалея, что енотовая мордашка смазывается. Сладко так, что даже чуть-чуть горчит: Пьетро обожает, когда так. Он растягивает удовольствие, вытягиваясь сам, как кот на солнце: расправляется позвонки, тянется сердцем к небу, а ладони лежат на тёплом фарфоре кружки. Ему даже становится чуть лучше: нездоровится что-то, но домой идти не хочется. Остаётся или наматывать круги — несомненно, заманчиво, ведь ноги гудят нерастраченной энергией, и, быть может, голова гудит от медлительности последних дней — или сидеть тут.  
Закатное солнце обогревает кофейню, заполняя её мягким розово-жёлтым светом; из посетителей одна лишь девчонка, пишущая что-то, обложившись неприличным количеством бумаг. Уютно. Пьетро старается унять дрожь в ногах, отпивает глоток за глотком. Джеймс протирает столешницу стойки, и Максимофф хотел бы знать: он столько сахара положил, чтобы гадость сделать? Вопрос остаётся на кончике языка, приклеивается к чуть липким губам.

Пьетро молчит и пьёт, пьёт, пьёт: когда на дне остаётся осадок из кофе и сахаристой жижицы, спрашивать уже ничего не хочется. Он отставляет фарфор в сторону, закидывает в банку с чаевыми пару мелких монеток, завалявшихся в кармане — так, чисто символически — и прощается, довольный донельзя:

— Спасибо за кофе! И до завтра-тара-ра!

Мистер Хоулетт даже не дёргается на его голос, не поднимает взгляда. Только разве что хмыкает — или Пьетро кажется. Внутри всё сникает, но не настолько, чтобы загрустить по-настоящему. Ничего, ничего. Мелодично звякает колокольчик на двери.

Одним из бесспорных достоинств кофейни можно считать то, что она достаточно далеко от дома; пока Пьетро идет обычным человеческим шагом, небо успевает из персиковой розовости помрачнеть в сиреневое с багряным отливом где-то за плечами. Красивая картинка, соберет много лайков, думает Пьетро, но вместо смартфона достает из кармана мятую сигарету. Он курит редко, достаточно редко, чтоб в его любимых джинсах годами лежала одна и та же пачка, украденная на заправке. Он делает неглубокий, поверхностный вдох, не запуская дым в легкие. Мятная свежесть горчит на нёбе. Пьетро резко выплевывает воздух: вязкая слюна застревает во рту, и в лёгких всё равно горько-горько. Он идёт по улице, пиная банки, и пытается докурить бычок из чистого упрямства. Пальцы трясутся, и нестерпимо хочется встретить кого-нибудь знакомого по пути, но улицы на удивление пустынны. Пьетро чувствует себя героем дешёвой подростковой драмы — разве что грустной музыки не хватает. Назло этому ощущению он врубает АВВА, и шведские ребята обещают ему лучшую жизнь. Ноги гудят, и в голове мысли путаются — от медленного мира вокруг, от никотина, от слишком глубоких вдохов. Пьетро пытается выдышать прочь из себя табачную горечь и тут же втягивает этот мятный дым.

Дома Ванда вешается на шею, и как-то неловко дышать в ее сторону, потому что только перед ней и стыдно за курение: ну вдруг наберётся от него глупостей? Матери снова нет дома — пропадает на работе, а отцу плевать (отец пропадает где-то в своей жизни, в которой нет места семье и серьезным разговорам с собственным сыном). Максимофф не понимает, отчего так сильно злится, вспоминая сейчас об отце, но раздражение такое всепоглощающее, что не остается ничего, кроме как пронестись раз триста по клетке своего подвала смерчем. «Он ничего нам не должен.» Привычная мантра внезапно хрустит ломким спазмом в горле.  
Пьетро беспомощно злится, сам не знает на кого и на что (знает), чувствует себя особенно неуютно и ненужно, и даже Ванда как сквозь землю провалилась. У нее какая-то абсолютно кошачья интуиция: едва наступает просветление, она уже крутится рядом, просит поиграть или почитать сказку, и фантастически чувствует плохие периоды еще до того, как их чувствует сам Пьетро, заранее исчезает куда-то. Спит ли, гуляет? Но её нигде нет. Пьетро, конечно, особо и не ищет… Удивительная маленькая ведьма. Удивительная маленькая эгоистичная ведьма. Пьетро выбегает на улицу и пытается обогнать собственные эмоции, отделаться от них, но движение на свободе раздражает ещё больше, чем метания в четырех стенах. Пьетро — большой загнанный кот, и ему нужна коробка. Он останавливается у кофейни, уже закрытой и смотрящей безразлично в темноте вечера прогалами сине-чёрных окон. Пьетро хочет разлететься на сотню кусочков, устроить детскую истерику, но вместо этого усмехается упрямо и достаёт ещё одну сигарету назло себе и этому постепенно утопающему в темноте зданию. Он курит, и ему противно, его почти тошнит, и после третьего вдоха он возвращается домой, выбрасывая незатушенную сигарету прямо на афальт. Где-то на зубах мята отдаёт сахаром.

Максимофф не спит почти всю ночь, носится по комнате, иррационально злится, ложится на кровать, но ему то жарко, то холодно, да еще и простынь сбивается…  
На следующую смену — как назло, этим же утром — выходит не особо симпатичным и свежим трупом. Джин не трогает его и не просит помочь вообще ни с чем. Тактично подставляет стакан воды поближе. Подмигивает, улыбается понимающе, протягивая таблетку обезболивающего.

Он подхватывает игру в «у мальчика-беды была бедовая ночь», даже подмигивает Джин в ответ, сам не зная зачем.

— Молодежь… — цедит сквозь улыбку Джин Грэй, повидавшая к своим двадцати трём жизнь и знающая, без сомнения, все на свете.

Пьетро пожимает плечами, мол, да, молодежь, что с нас взять.

Через два с половиной часа от начала рабочего дня он идет курить и даже решается вдохнуть глубже, затянуться дымом, но кашель раздирает легкие, и Пьетро думает, что чертова меланхолия и раздражение на несправедливую жизнь не стоят таких противных ощущений. И вообще, курение убивает. Он не в дешевой мелодраме, и курение не приносит никакого облегчения. Он просто извёл три сигареты на непонятно что — обычно он курит или чтобы понтануться перед девчонками из колледжа (эти сигареты вроде как дорогие), или чтобы прочувствовать драматизм момента. Но такое было лишь однажды, так что, наверное, даже не считается?..

Время до трёх ползёт размеренно и сонно; Максимофф сам не заметил, как пришел час инструктажа. Джеймс никогда не опаздывает; он точен (и смертоносен) как отлаженный механизм. Но Пьетро, сонный и несчастный, не заметил этих до боли знакомых шагов. Сосредоточенный на мигрени и отвратительных ощущениях во рту, он ушёл в свой микрокосм, в котором нет места злобным Джимми- Джеймсам-правильным парням.

— Какого черта? — его бесцеремонно схватили за шкирку, ощутимо встряхивая, — Парень, это омерзительно! Ты распугаешь всех клиентов, шпанёнок!

Пьетро хотел возразить: он просто тихо сидел в уголке и не мельтешил, незамеченный никем — как Джеймс так быстро его нашел? Или не быстро? Пофиг, ладно, — он никому не мешал и вёл себя прилично, а вот рычащий на весь зал огромный мужик уже действительно создавал не самую приятную атмосферу. (Ладно, возможно, Максимофф слегка преувеличил, и вовсе Джеймс не на весь зал его попрекал, да и выглядел не таким уж прямо огромным)

Пьетро уже собирался высказать свою приукрашенную правду, но:

— Ты совсем спятил? Ты куришь на рабочем месте, Питер? Ещё и тяжёлые сигареты? От тебя несет табаком, как ты собирался с клиентами здороваться? Пошел и почистил зубы. Сейчас же… — Джеймс рыкнул, и уже под нос выдохнул —… Что за гребаные дети. Сначала это, а потом дохнут от рака.

Максимофф хотел сказать, что он не Питер, что сигаретами не несет, а едва пахнет, но. Но. Слова не лезли из глотки, и оставалось только беспомощно хлопнуть глазами и пропищать:

— Ну и где я тут зубы почищу?

— Сгоняй домой и быстро разберись с этим. У тебя три минуты, пацан. И не смей больше курить на работе, от тебя несёт хуже, чем от помойки. Я серьёзно.

В принципе, Пьетро не стал бы упрямиться, требуя своих законных перекуров: они же от слова «курить», дядя, что ты сделаешь? Но мистер Хоулетт сбивает его с этих размышлений о моральной дилемме права, долга и страха перед злобным менеджером, припечатывая свою тираду последней фразой:

— В наказание сегодня останешься сверхурочно. Поможешь мне в подсобке.

— Я могу сейчас. Почему бы мне сейчас не разобраться с этим? Я все равно ничего не делаю, да и скучно тут, так что я с удовольствием, в смысле, не думай, я не фанат работы, но если совсем нечем — как сейчас — заняться…

— Нет. И сейчас — вот прямо сейчас — ты пойдёшь и почистишь свои зубы.

— Но я правда могу, и это сэкономит кучу…

— Нет.

Пьетро ненавидит, блять, Джеймса Хоулетта, который единственный заметил, что он курит. Максимофф в жизни не думал, что его расстроит, если кто-то будет так внимателен к его дурным привычкам.

(И правильно делал, что не думал.)

Ему остаётся только боязливо ждать конца смены и наблюдать, как неспешно течёт жизнь маленькой кофеенки. Ну, во всяком случае, если бы он устроился работать в старбакс, он точно не смог бы так спокойно сидеть и ничего не делать на смене. Джин прекрасно справляется сама, Джеймс не трогает: чего ещё хотеть? Он сидит и смотрит в окно, и кажется, что прошла целая вечность, когда у самого его уха звучит голос мистера Хоулетта, грозный и тихий, вибрирующий своими низкими частотами:

— Осталась одна минута из трёх, а потом я сам тебе зубы отчищу. Тебе не понравится.

Пьетро ошарашенно смотрит на него, потому что, чувак, серьёзно что ли? Это уже прямая угроза… Максимофф приносится домой, с остервенением трёт зубы — кажется, щётка даже поистёрлась, и щетина совсем негодна — полоскает рот и ненавистно сплёвывает. В кофейне его словно ждут: Хоулетт оценивающе смотрит на него, принюхивается, и его ноздри раздуваются от глубокого вдоха. Жуткий дракон, а не человек, ага.

— Молодец. А теперь — будь добр, разбери подписанные чеки за сегодняшний день и скрепи их.

Пьетро даже не может отказаться — начальство, в конце концов. Он бурчит тихонько «отстой» и приступает к этой пустяковой пятиминутной работе. Время тянется как лакричная палочка, но Джеймс подкидывает ему задание за заданием, одно другого легче, и становится чуть легче переносить эту тяжесть бытия, пока не приходит конец смены. Джин облегчённо вздыхает — ей тоже было абсолютно нечего делать сегодня — собирается и вспархивает птичкой, клюнув Пьетро в щёку и бесцеремонно обняв Джеймса, на удивление ответившего ей на объятия.

И когда за ней закрывается дверь и он приступает к дополнительному заданию от начальства (вредного, противного начальства), начинается бесконечный рефрен:

— Нет.

Пьетро слышит это механическое «нет» уже который раз подряд, и это означает только одно: ему не дадут перенести этот чертов мешок. Он продолжит стоять здесь, как истукан, и тратить время ни на что. Он будто ноги отсидел, и чувствует теперь в них пульсацию крови, легкое покалывание и тяжесть. Тяжесть бытия вообще давит на него с невероятной силой в последние полчаса, потому что:

— Эта полка висит криво, эй. Я могу её прибить, и будет нормально, а то она грохнется, и вообще, попортится товар там, не знаю, что на ней вообще стоит, но оно явно рискует упа…

— Нет.

— Я сгоняю наверх, проветрюсь, вернусь через минуту, йоу.

— Нет.

Пьетро может просто выбежать и вернуться через пару секунд, и даже один раз решается на это — но по возвращении ловит такой взгляд от Джеймса, что понимает: зря. Этот вояка _(он точно военный? он точно не телепат?)_ заметил его отлучку и недоволен, и это пиздец, просто адовый, потому что стыдно так облажаться, кем бы там ни был мистер Хоулетт. А тот стоит себе и сверяет по накладной забивки для кальянов. Пьетро смертельно, неприлично скучно, потому что подпирать своим телом стенку в подсобке на протяжении _уже_ сорока минут — не самое клёвое занятие.

— Зачем я вообще здесь тебе? — У Пьетро просто не хватает терпения и выдержки не разговаривать и ничего не спрашивать у Хоулетта.

— Нет, — повисает такая пауза, что Пьетро почти слышит, как в голове у Джеймса щёлкнуло. — Если я сказал, то так надо. Следуй инструктажу.

— Но я вообще ничего не делаю!

— Ты заставляешь меня работать быстрее. Чем раньше закончу, тем меньше придётся терпеть тебя.

— Чувак, это очень слабая отмазка. Я готов свалить в любую секунду.

Джеймс мельком оборачивается и, повернувшись, медленно, будто через силу произносит:

— Принеси из кабинета Ксавьера — это наш босс, если ты _вдруг_ не в курсе — квитанцию на Марагоджип ваниль за прошлую неделю, хорошо?

Оторвать спину от стены так упоительно, так радостно, что Пьетро обегает вокруг кофейни раза четыре, потом проносится в комнату-кабинет Ксавьера бешеным вихрем, вылетает обратно, не прихватив квитанцию, и останавливает его внезапно появившееся в сознании «вернись, пожалуйста, обратно, Пьетро». Ох уж этот Ксавьер. Максимофф поворачивает, куда ему сказано, и уже готовится брать квитанцию, когда босс говорит тихо, доверительно:

— Надеюсь, у тебя всё нормально?

— Что? — Максимофф даже не уверен, что обращались к нему. Но, в принципе, почему бы и не переспросить…

— Ничего, Пьетро, ничего… Тебе привет от отца, — Ксавьер заглядывает ему в глаза и улыбается мягко.

О том, что Эрик знаком с хозяином кофейни, Пьетро знал изначально, потому что именно непутёвый отец посоветовал ему пристроить свою задницу именно сюда. Но вот о том, что и Ксавьер предупреждён и вооружен — Пьетро, конечно, не знал. Неприятненько, или типа того?

— О, спасибо. Ему тоже… Передавайте.

Он знал, что отец не передавал никаких приветов, потому что отцу было всегда наплевать. Если к нему не лезть, то он вообще забудет о существовании отпрысков.

К Хоулетту Пьетро возвращается ужасно расстроенным, по правде говоря. Протянув квитанцию, приваливается обратно к стене. Говорить или шуметь не хочется, даже сил злиться нет. Просто Пьетро ненавидит, когда люди пытаются проявить к нему жалость. Все, кто хотят сделать лучше, лишь ухудшают ситуацию: окей, он доволен своим нынешним болотом, не надо ворошить его. Джеймс сразу откладывает квитанцию в сторону, словно она ему и не нужна, продолжает свои дела. Пьетро наблюдает за ним, и злое разочарование смягчается. А потом, минуты через три пыльной тишины, он слышит неуверенный рык:

— Просто не переживай так, пацан. Я спиной твоё волнение чувствую. Неприятное ощущение, поверь мне.

— Ты эмпат? — Пьетро абсолютно не понимает, что ему хочет донести Джеймс, кроме, конечно, того, что Максимофф его раздражает.

— Нет.

— Телепат?

— Пацан, прекращай.

Джеймс закрывает тему, и это очевидно по тому, как демонстративно он не смотрит в сторону Пьетро. Очевидно, допытываться дальше не стоит, но:

— Волшебник? Псионик? Как ты это называешь? Ну-у-у-у! Чувак, ответь!

Донимать Хоулетта дурацкими вопросами на удивление забавно, и Пьетро думает, что это всё равно что дёргать тигра за усы через клетку: драйвово, но относительно безопасно. Не убьёт же он коллегу. Хоулетту это все явно не по душе, и минут за пятнадцать он заканчивает с работой. «Все, пошли, я закрою двери». Когда они уже выходят из кофейни и щёлкает замок, Пьетро вспоминает о том, насколько ему всё же паршиво. Это происходит в тот момент, когда Джеймс смотрит куда-то за горизонт и выдыхает расслабленно и удовлетворенно. Ну, а Пьетро просто воспринимает это на свой счёт:

— Если тебя так бесит, что у меня паршивое настроение, то мне, наверное, стоит уволиться. Я не самый весёлый парень.

— Мне так не показалось.

Пьетро хочет сказать что-то колкое и весёлое, чтобы закрыть разговор и затронутую случайно болячку, но вместо это искренне говорит:

— Мне кажется, Ксавьер надо мной издевается. Он знаком с моим отцом лучше, чем я сам, похоже, и тыкает мне этим в лицо. Бесит. Не в смысле то что он знаком с ним лучше меня, а то что тычет. Я, как бы, не особо интересуюсь, с кем там дружит папаша.

Джеймс выражает полнейшее пренебрежение к таким внезапным душевным излияниям: разворачивается спиной к Пьетро, будто не слыша его, но, пройдя пару шагов, выдыхает со смешком:

— Значит, тебе не грозят отцовский ремень и строгие нотации, как бы не старался это исправить Чарльз?

Пьетро сначала не понимает, кто такой Чарльз, а поняв, отвечает:

— Типа того. Это же _никому_ не нужно, — он пожимает плечами как будто бы беспечно.

— Ладно, значит, придётся мне. Питер. Не связывайся с дурными компаниями и помни, что курение не сделает из тебя крутого парня. Вообще ни капельки. От тебя будет вонять, и во рту стоит кислый привкус, от которого первое время блевать тянет. И да, смерть от рака лёгких, пацан, не самая крутая. Ты будешь выкашливать свои лёгкие по кусочкам, а это просто пиздец как больно. И ты будешь ныть, как маленькая девчонка. Так что не думай, что можешь на кого-то произвести впечатление этим, а если и произведешь, то эти люди будут тупыми, как пробка. Не стоит, Питер, с ними водиться. Ни одна компания, которая приучает своих членов к этой дряни, не достойна внимания. Это все тупое детское позерство, которое обернется сплошными проблемами. Уяснил?

«Меня зовут Пьетро» — думает Максимофф. «Что за херня» — думает Максимофф. «Ладно, как скажешь» — думает он.

— Что? — спрашивает Пьетро вслух.

Но Джеймс уходит по своим делам, прочь, уже действительно не слушая его.  
Пьетро остаётся только непонимающе хлопать ресницами. И — совсем немножко — злиться.

***

Стоит Пьетро едва поосвоиться с мойкой окон, посуды, пола, стойки — в общем, всего, что можно вымыть, Джеймс спутывает ему карты. Пьетро специально прибегает на работу пораньше, чтобы с чистой совестью делать всё на удобных скоростях, не боясь напугать клиентов (ну да, как будто кто-то кроме Джеймса вообще тратит столько сил и внимания на отслеживание ситуации вокруг и заметил бы серебристые всполохи). Пьетро честно _что-то_ делает — разве от него можно требовать большего? Он же, в конце концов, пришёл сюда самоутверждаться, а не зарабатывать тысячи долларов и изнывать от тяжкого труда. Так что Пьетро искренне оскорблён тем, что его ставят делать кофе: ему и так есть, чем заняться: ещё не все воробьи в округе прикормлены. Он пытается разобраться с тем, как работает кофемашина и терпит сокрушательное поражение. Он путает все кнопки, что может, пытается задить молоко в отсек для кофейных зёрен, он просто катастрофа. Пьетро чувствует себя дебилом и громко сокрушается об этом, хотя Джин и убеждает его, что не все сразу понимают чёткий порядок действий.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь понять, как работает кофемашина? — Джеймс смотрит на него с поразительным недоверием.

— Да, именно это я и хотел сказать. Типа того, я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, потому что я переживал, что ты не поймёшь и начнёшь орать. Не то, чтобы ты так делал, но мне кажется, именно это ты и…

— Ты не можешь понять, как работает кофемашина? — Спрашивает Джеймс ещё раз, уже более тихим и угрожающим тоном. — И именно поэтому каждый раз, когда я прихожу открывать кассы, в зале пахнет свежесваренным кофе?

— Ты открываешь кассы.

— Я менеджер, Питер. Это моя обязанность.

— И потом уходишь.

— Будь добр, Питер, расскажи мне насчёт кофемашины, а потом уже разберёмся с моим графиком.

Пьетро молчит, проглотив язык, потому что да, он не хочет готовить этот кофе, ведь это куча новых обязанностей, новых навыков, которые ему не нужны, да и воробьи могут его забыть… Пьетро просто нравилось заваривать себе чашечку кофе, пока в кофейне только он да директор Ксавьер, и он вроде бы неплохо заметал следы. Пьетро обиженно надувается, поджимает губы, но Джеймс игнорирует его обиду:

— Чем больше готовишь кофе, тем вкуснее получается. Будешь себя баловать по утрам чем-то чуть более пристойным, — пожимает Хоулетт плечами, — чем сейчас. Вперёд. Не обсуждается, стажёр — надо было читать свой договор.

— А если откажусь, меня уволят?

— Не надейся.

Ну просто восхитительно: Джеймс спутал ему все карты, и Пьетро начинает заниматься реальными делами.

Изо дня в день он всё больше и больше втягивается в это дело, и однажды, когда Пьетро расслабленно сидит со своей утренней кружкой у любимого окна, ожидая открытия смены, в кофейню заходит Джеймс — ну да, открывать кассы. Он проходит мимо, уверенным движением берёт стоящую на столе кружку и отхлёбывает:

— Недурно, если забыть о том, что ты случайно высыпал сюда всю сахарницу.

— Я специально, — супится Пьетро, но ему всё равно чертовски приятно.

Днём идётливень, и вся кофейня наполняется прячущимися от дождя людьми. Пьетро чертовски рад тому, что он стоит на приготовлении, а не убирает столы — протискиваться сквозь наводнившую помещение мокрую толпу не слишком-то приятно. Единственное, что раздражает, так это символические заказы «маленький латте, пожалуйста», ага, как же, вы же даже не пьёте это кофе. Пьетро бесится от того, что эти люди считают, будто за нахождение в помещении обязательно надо платить — никто даже не намекал на подобное. За спиной у него проходит Джеймс, решивший помочь с приготовлением и подготовкой заказов, и, услышав фырканье Максимоффа, говорит:

— Неплохую мы выручку поднимем.

— И убьём впустую кучу кофе.

— Издержки производства, — улыбается Хоулетт, и его спокойствие передаётся и Пьетро.

***

Спустя два с половиной месяца работы летнее тепло хоть и не идёт днём на убыль, но всё же быстро выветривается после заката: сидя на качелях после смены, Пьетро уже не ощущает того лучащегося тепла от древесины сиденья, и металл холодит пальцы. Он столькому научился и столько узнал, что даже немножко страшно. Пьетро улыбается этому страху — конечно, дело в том, что скоро учёба, и ему придётся совмещать её с работой. Не то чтобы он регулярно посещал занятия, но ему ведь и вряд ли поставят много смен на учебное время. Странный клубок сжимается в глубине грудины, тёплый и немного нервный, словно сладостное ожидание чего-то. Но чего? Пьетро не знает и сжимает пальцы крепче. Металл неприятно грызёт кожу, но Максимофф ужасно устал в эту смену: клиентов было непривычно много, и Хоулетт ругался на него даже больше обычного. Ну, он правда много косячил, но говорить, что Пьетро только мешает, было лишним. Было неприятно. Чертовски неприятно. Клубок в груди у Пьетро пульсирует, и глаза немного щипет. Он так чертовски устал…

— Нарываешься на неприятности? — позади раздаётся голос: конечно, это Джеймс, ведь он вечно оказывается рядомв неподходящий момент, — или надеешься всё же удрать от ночных бандитов?

Он одним движением оказывается уже не где-то далеко за спиной, а прямо вплотную к Пьетро, и отзвук его дыхания щекочет загривок. Джеймс хватает Пьетро в стальную хватку и сообщает тихо-тихо:

— Кошелёк или жизнь, мистер Максимофф.

Пьетро смеётся чуть нервно — он уже знает, что тигра и впрямь можно дёргать за усы, но не уверен, когда тигр играется, а когда готов сожрать полруки. Сегодня днём тигр хотел обглодать его косточки, а сейчас, кажется, пришёл мириться? Сквозь нервный смешок Пьетро обещает:

— Мне не нужна квартальная премия, забирайте всю! Только пусти-ите! — И задыхается, когда Джеймс отпускает его и говорит уже совсем серьёзно:

— Это совсем не дело, Питер…

— Пьетро.

— …К тебе может покрасться кто угодно, а что ты будешь делать, когда тебя уже схватят, а?

— Ну, я просто дёрнусь вниз и уже окажусь в паре сотен метров.

— Не вижу, чтобы ты это сделал, — тон не сердитый, а безмерно усталый. — Ты ужасно безалаберный.

— Ну тогда, не знаю, провожай меня до площадки или до дома? Я не откажусь от компании! — Пьетро скалится почти издевающеся, оглядываясь назад, задрав голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза зверю.

— Делать мне нечего, — закатывает Джеймс глаза, невероятно уставший от этого несносного ребёнка.

— А что ты тут делаешь, кстати, раз не следишь за моей сохранностью?

Хоулетт указывает взглядом на увесистую красную пачку сигарет, лежащую в его ладони, и дополняет:

— Люблю тут иногда поразмышлять. Так что будет здорово, если ты свалишь.

Пьетро вздыхает и исчезает: Джеймс ненавидит, когда кто-то рядом, когда он курит. Видите ли, это вредно, и пассивные курильщики получают чуть ли не больше вреда, чем сам курящий. Скандалить не хочется совершенно, ведь когда Пьетро осмелился взбыркнуть и спросить, почему же тогда Хоулетт во-первых, курит сам, а во-вторых, запрещает курить ему, Пьетро, то получил такой испепеляющий взгляд, что сразу заткнулся. Интуиция и здравый смысл единодушно подсказывали не злить Джеймса.  
В конце концов, есть множество других способов повеселиться. И Пьетро не позволяет себе заигрываться — оставляет Джеймса с сигаретами наедине, а сам спешит домой.

Ванда улыбается ему и тянет в объятия, просит поиграться в поезд: она обожает эту игру. Пьетро подхватывает её, залезшую к нему на спину, и разгоняется постепенно, не слишком быстро, но достаточно, чтобы сестра смеялась и держалась за его плечи всё крепче и крепче. Она говорит ему, куда повернуть, объявляет, громко говоря на ухо, пропущенные остановки — они сегодня «экспресс».

— Ну, — говорит он ей, когда они оказываются в исходной точке маршрута, — на сегодня хватит. Поезду пора в депо. Готовиться к следующему семестру.

Ванда хмурится и недовольно топает ногой. Эта капризность у них обоих — точно от отца, ведь мать стоически переносит тяготы жизни.

— Я хочу ещё!

— Мне нужно заниматься, звёздочка, пойми.

— Тебе надо проводить время со мной, и больше ничего не надо! — Ванда дёргает его за руку, и в глазах у неё искры. Буквально.

— Милая, прости…

Она дёргает его сильнее, неожиданно сильно для её хрупкой фигурки, и пальцы сжимают крепко-крепко. Она смотрит пристально, и эта пауза затягивается, а её глаза искрят, как колеса сошедшего с рельс поезда.

Пьетро позорно сбегает в свою комнату, когда она ослабляет хватку, запирает на щеколду дверь и сползает вниз по стене. Ему ужасно стыдно: он должен проводить с сестрой больше времени. И он должен следить за её воспитанием. А он вместо этого тусуется в кофейне, где и без него всё прекрасно. Какой же он… Безалаберный. Да. И уставший. Пьетро просто хочет побыть один.  
Он прячет лицо в ладонях, надеясь спрятаться от всего этого огромного и сложного мира. Можно было бы рассмеяться в лицо проблемам, но они тысячелики: каждую не засмеёшь.  
Он продолжает сидеть на полу вместо того, чтобы встать и повторить темы прошлого года, как и хотел. Пьетро прокручивает в голове случайные факты и воспоминания: вот они с Вандой закапывают её «умершую» игрушку после рассказа о цикличности жизни, длина Большого Каньона равна четырёхста сорока шести километрам, а вот он пытается взбить пенку для молока, но ничего не выходит, вот он маленький и впервые разгоняется так, чтоб при падении ободрать колени так, что скорую нужно вызывать (маленькие шрамы так и остались), имаго живут две-три недели, а вот его хватает сзади Джеймс и изображает ночного маньяка. Пьетро усмехается: этот мужик так неловко пришёл мириться. Ну, если можно назвать ссорой то, как Пьетро убежал за полчаса до конца смены и уселся в одиночестве на ближайших качелях думать о несправедливости жизни. Узел в груди развязывается, когда Максимофф начинает размышлять о Хоулетте и о том, что он вовсе не такой страшный, каким хочет казаться.

_(— Что, серьёзно? Вы? Вместе? Ты и он?  
— О, боже, не знаю, зачем я это сказала!_

_Джин сидит рядом с ним в этом клоповнике, куда пускают без паспорта, уже изрядно набравшаяся, и рассказывает ему эту невероятную хрень, пока Скотт отошёл к стойке купить ещё выпивки._

_— Реально? Да ты гонишь!_

_— А вот и нет! Такой очаровашка, покупал мне любимые конфеты… Скотт так и не запомнил! А он доставал их… Откуда-то…_

_— Так нахрена ты его бросила, а?_

_— Джеймс… Сам ушёл, со своей байдой про возможности и нормальную жизнь, боль в душе и проклятие одиночества… Всё такое. Ты же знаешь, он любит разгонять эту философичную байду._

_Пьетро смущается — сам не понимает отчего:_

_— Вообще-то не знаю._

_Джин улыбается ему и тянет доверительно:_

_— О, ещё узна-а-а-аешь!_

_И Пьетро отчего-то совсем-совсем неловко, и щёки горят.)_

Человек, с которым встречалась Джин, не может быть страшным в принципе — Пьетро уверен в этом априорном знании. Максимофф сидит на полу собственной комнаты и усиленно пытается заставить себя делать хоть что-то — Джеймс говорит, образование превыше всего. Ну, наверное, он может об этом рассуждать — он вроде как довольно умный и постоянно что-то читает. Это он рассказал Пьетро (на самом деле Джин, а Максимофф просто подслушал) про имаго — и бабочек, и термин из психологии. И про площадь Большого Каньона тоже — о, Пьетро не хотел подметать и жаловался, что их кофейня слишком большая, и Джеймс просто сообщил ему, что если бежать со скоростью звука, то можно меньше чем за час устроить променад по Большому Каньону и вернуться домой. «А ты, Пит, абсолютно точно можешь так бегать», — сказал он. «И чё?» — ответил «Пит».

«Ну так развей эту скорость звука, чтоб я не слышал твоё нытьё, и приберись уже тут, это займет абсолютно точно меньше часа».

На деле уборка заняла буквально две минуты.

И вот Пьетро сидит в своей комнате и думает обо всяких разных вещах, ну, вроде необходимости образования — наверное, впервые за последние годы. Школьная программа такая скучная — он схватывает всё налету, и ему невыносимо сидеть целый урок и пережёвывать уже понятое им, но не дошедшее до слабеньких мозгов одноклассников… Но, да, Джеймс просто один раз спросил, читает и готовит ли он проекты в отрыве от школы, или деградирует, и пришлось нехило разогнаться, чтобы сбежать от накатившего стыда (за бахвальство? за то, что раскрыли? ужасно стыдно, чёрт чёрт чёрт). И Теперь Пьетро хочет исправить этот неловкий момент, хочет прочесть учебник и запомнить каждую, мать её дери, букву, чтобы тоже сыпать умными словами. Но за дверью обижается младшая сестра, и никому нет дела до того, как же сильно Пьетро устал быть за няньку, как он не хочет возвращаться на учёбу к людям, что его раздражают, и руки опускаются. Пьетро не просто устал, и он не знает, что с ним: что-то в нём звенит натянутой струной и никак не порвётся и не зазвучит. Бесконечное ожидание — кажется, оно началось с самого рождения, но Пьетро знает, что его собственное сознание обманывает его, вечно пресыщенное и скучающее. Это всё — проблема последних недель. Наверное, это из-за учёбы, думает Пьетро. Наверное, надо просто перестать бегать от реальности, думает Пьетро.

Он встаёт, хватает учебник. Падает с ним на кровать, и за то время, что нужно, чтобы его лопатки коснулись матраса, он дважды прочитывает его. Это оказывается неприлично легко, и Максимофф решает обязательно навестить библиотеку: он слышал — от _кое-кого_ — что печатное слово воспринимается мозгом намного лучше картинки с экрана. Поэтому детишки, растущие на «Улице Сезам» сразу проигрывают в социальной гонке тем, которым сунули книжку и кубики.

Пьетро хочет все книжки и кубики этого мира, но он чертовски устал, и потому засыпает, забыв об искрах в глазах Ванды. Ему снится, что он смотрит глазами куколки, которая превращается в бабочку, и летит, летит, летит — пока не путает небо с океаном и не влетает в воду. Та расплющивает её тысячетонным массивом, и бабочка — или это всё же Пьетро? — чувствует, как растворяется, и от неё ничего не остаётся. Небытие обволакивает приятной похрустывающей плёнкой: соль, соль, соль.

Когда утро тянется из окна тёплыми квадратами света и Пьетро открывает глаза, от сна не остаётся ничего — ни воспоминания, ни ощущения. Он лежит недолго, пялясь в потолок, и в комнату неуверенно стучит маленький кулачок:

— Эй, эй, Пьетро? Ты спишь?

Долю секунды непреодолимо хочется соврать, но причин для этого нет, и потому приходится отвечать:

— Нет, тигрёнок. Что такое?

— Я хочу блинчики. Сделаешь?

— Конечно.

Пьетро встаёт и идёт на кухню, чтобы найти там гору немытой посуды: лень у них семейная. Он перемывает её быстро и ловко, спрашивает у сестры:

— А чего сама не приготовишь?

— Мм-м-м-м, — мычит неопределённо Ванда, но взгляд у неё хитро-грустный, — вдруг я поранюсь миксером? Миксер не игрушка, мама же говорила, — наигранно испуганно округляет она глаза.

Ну, ладно. И он готовит, и разливает какао, и завтракает с сестрой, которая бьёт его по ноге под столом. Ванда смеется, когда попадает ему прямо по кости голени, и Пьетро шипит от того, насколько это чувствительно. Под кожей неприятно зудит, а узел в груди вновь напоминает о себе:

— Знаешь, что? Схожу-ка я прогуляться… Но далеко не уйду, конечно, — улыбается Пьетро, — ведь ты меня смертельно подбила.

— Можно с тобой? — Без энтузиазма и реального интереса спрашивает Ванда, будто из простой вежливости.

— Можно. Но не нужно, — Максимофф щёлкает сестру по лбу, и пока он за считаные секунды моет посуду, она уже испаряется куда-то.

Пьетро выходит из дома и понимает, что нога и впрямь немного болит: маленькая чертовка неплохо его приложила. Парень неуверенно осматривается, не зная, куда идти: ну, правда, что делать? Он бесцельно бредёт, вдыхая тёплый припылённый воздух уходящего лета, и, дойдя до здания школы, останавливается.

Пьетро ненавидит себя за то, что ждёт его в ближайшее время. Он же не может резко перестать быть придурком, да? Максимофф садится на лавку у баскетбольной площадки, вытягивает ноги. Он смотрит на здание.  
Может, это и хорошо? Может, настоящий он — в этих стенах, грубит и огрызается? Тогда как только он вернётся в свою среду — струна лопнет, и он перестанет притворяться хорошим. Перестанет подслушивать разговоры Джин и Джеймса, пытаться общаться с ними, перестанет появляться в кофейне и выполнять несложные поручения. Он забудет аромат кофейных зёрен разных сортов, горечь и терпкость исчезнут, и он снова будет пить один лишь чай. И какао, может, иногда.

Он вздыхает, придавленный невнятной тяжестью: кажется, на него сверху давят тонны и тонны. Пьетро думает, что ему стоило бы расслабиться, вдохнуть поглубже, выдохнуть, прийти в себя. Он набирает воздуха в грудь так, что даже режет лёгкие, но давится этим широким вдохом: из тени деревьев появляется какой-то Мефистофелевский тип: у него даже есть чёрные пуделиные кудри. Он появляется — вытекает — словно из ниоткуда, прямо из тени, хотя Пьетро уверен, что никого тут не было. Или он слишком задумался? Это волнительно в самом неприятном смысле. Он цепенеет: очевидно, внутренний механизм «бей или беги» выбрал третий вариант. Мефистофелевский тип смотрит на него с интересом, словно изучая, и выдаёт свой вердикт:

— Классная прическа, — он едва различимо шепелявит, и этот звук удивительно идёт ему. Он прищуривается, и уголки его губ слегка подрагивают, — отдыхаешь тут?

Пьетро не знает, что отвечать, но буквально ощущает идущую от этого парня ( _мужчины? на вид ему от семнадцати до тридцати, и у него неприлично красные губы_ ) опасность. Всё его тело сжимается, но, в конце концов, Пьетро же не зря обладатель дурной репутации. Да и убежать сейчас — днём, с заднего двора школы, было бы как-то странно. Он утвердительно кивает на вопрос этого типа с пуделиными кудрями.

— А я здесь преподаю, — говорит кудряшка-пуделяшка, и улыбка у него расцветает широко и ясно. У него острые клыки и влажные красные губы, — с этого года.

— Значит, мне нужно обращаться к тебе на «Вы», — решает Пьетро поддержать свою дурную репутацию, — и как тебе наша дыра?

Тип смеется тихо, кивает головой:

— И впрямь дыра, если честно. Я присяду? — Он перетекает в пару движений сразу на лавку, и Максимофф ощущает неприятные вибрации по позвоночнику. А ещё — сладковато-ромовый запах парфюма. Мефистофелевский тип продолжает, — не думал, что ты ученик. Скорее, старший брат какой-нибудь милой старшеклассницы. Колледж, общага, эксперименты с причёской, — он указывает взглядом на волосы Пьетро.

— Это у меня натуральный цвет. Сильно напугали байками про педофилов в детстве.

Мефистофель смеётся громко, но не слишком, и его грудной тёплый смех раздражает Пьетро. Ему ужасно хочется побыть в одиночестве, да и липкое волнение никуда не делось.

— Ты какой-то слишком фамильярный, — скептически говорит Пьетро, прячась за маской крутого парня, — ты так себя не поставишь в классе. Если ты и впрямь учитель. В чём я, — Пьетро пробегает взглядом с макушки до носков его ботинок, — сильно сомневаюсь.

— А я сомневаюсь, что школьники сейчас такие дерзкие и выглядят именно так. Меня зовут Маркус, приятно познакомиться, .?.. — В его голосе звучит явный вопрос.

— Питер.

— Приятно познакомиться, Питер, — склоняет по-птичьи набок голову Маркус.

Пьетро неловко и неприятно. Он действительно чувствует себя как в хрестоматийной истории про педофилов, вот только ему уже шестнадцать — староват. Маркус что-то говорит, но Пьетро абсолютно его не слушает, вглядываясь снова в здание школы: что принесёт ему этот последний год? Как всё это будет? Скоро он и впрямь поступит в колледж и будет встречать Ванду, если она соизволит пойти в школу: они и так отложили на год её поступление. Мать потакает всем её капризам — непорядок. Пьетро определённо стоит заняться её воспитанием: с каждым годом он всё сильнее ощущает ответственность за сестричку.

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь?..

— Извини, — возвращается в реальность Пьетро, — задумался.

— Так что ты тут делаешь, серьёзно? Я в жизни не поверю, что ты школьник. Хотя бы потому что ни один ученик не придёт просто так сидеть у ненавистной alma mater. Дай угадаю — выпускник, ностальгирующий по детству? — Маркус самодовольно улыбается, и Пьетро позволяет ему обмануться.

— Типа того. Навалилось проблем, решил вспомнить лучшие времена. Когда основной проблемой были хулиганы.

— Я знаю отличный способ расслабиться, — говорит Дин, — не совсем законный, правда.

— Ты абсолютно точно пытаешься меня совратить, — не потрясённо говорит Пьетро. Странный мужик на заднем дворе школы оказался не то педофилом, не то просто больным. О, боже, нет, какая внезапность, как такое вообще могло случиться?

— Я абсолютно точно флиртовал с тобой всё это время, — Маркус облизывает свои губы, нарочито прикусывает нижнюю, и эта красная влажность буквально притягивает взгляд Пьетро, — а теперь, — продолжает Маркус, отпуская свою губу, — я перехожу к более активным действиям.

— И ты типа препод в школе, да?

— И я типа вышел покурить после заполнения бумаг у директора Гринхиллз, увидел охрененно классного парня и влюбился с первого взгляда, — он подмигивает, но взгляд у него серьёзный.

— И ты типа считаешь активными действиями… Что?

— Узнаешь, если перезвонишь мне, — улыбается Дин.

— Я рано закончил школу. Очень рано, типа, знаешь, мне шестнадцать.

Маркус цокает языком, наклоняется близко-близко и щурится:

— Этого вполне достаточно. Если решишь позвонить, скажи, что ты «Питер с охрененным каре».

Он отстраняется, кладёт на колено Пьетро визитку, которую он неизвестно откуда успел достать, встаёт со скамеечки и уходит, обернувшись напоследок с какой-то совершенно неясной улыбкой Мона Лизы. Мефистофелевский тип.

Пьетро не представляет, что делать с такими подкатами. На визитке красуется алое тиснёное «Маркус Джеффсон, частные уроки Права» — ну, возможно, он и впрямь тут работает? Он вертит эту визитку в руках, пробует слегка согнуть: плотный картон неохотно гнётся, и на сгибе остаётся бугристая прожилка.

Он возвращается домой, и там встречает мать — да, милый, отпустили пораньше со смены, не хочешь почитать с нами сказки? — которая возится с Вандой. Пьетро читал про приключения дядюшки Римуса уже тысячу и один раз, и потому ретируется из дома. Он идёт в кофейню — сегодня у него выходной, и можно развалиться у окна, заказав себе огромный стакан фраппучино, такой, чтобы потом мутило от выпитого, и лёд на дне растаял, пока он будет допивать до конца.

— Ваш напиток, — нарочито вежливо ставит Джин этот огроменный стакан на его столик, — ты чего такой загрузившийся, а?

Пьетро не знает, как сказать, что у него в груди узел, и струна, и непонятно что вообще, что он как будто стоит на пороге чего-то нового и огромного, и что ему кажется, что этот Маркус — какой-то знак свыше, и, неспособный всё это выразить, говорит:

— Да ко мне сегодня подкатили.

— И? — Джин морщит лоб в недоуменни. Она опирается своими красивыми бёдрами о стол, нависая над Пьетро.

— Ну, я не знаю, стоит ли мне идти на свидание. Это типа парень. И он вроде как довольно сильно старше меня.

— Это что, — у Джин в глазах шок, и всё её лицо искажено удивлением и неверием. Она быстро показывает за себя пальцем, туда, где мистер Хоулетт говорит по телефону с поставщиками, — м-мм-м?

— Чего? С чего вообще… А, плевать. Нет. Нет! Как ты вообще могла подумать, господи, Джин, это просто ужасно и омерзительно, мистер Хоулетт мне как отец, ну типа знаешь, как нормальный, а не тот, который забил на меня и свалили в ебеня, господи, омерзительно…

— Не думала, что у тебя много знакомых мужчин старше тебя… Шалун, — Джин усмехается, но это выходит как-то неловко, скованно.

— Ну вот, в общем, я не уверен, что и как…

— О, слушай, если ты не уверен — не надо. У тебя ещё будет колледж, там все пробуют всякое такое…

— Не уверен, что поступлю, я же… Я.

— Да ладно тебе! Ты всё сможешь, я уверена, тебе только нужно написать заявку на грант, и, думаю…

— Всё, Джин, тема закрыта, я тебя понял!

Пьетро смеется над её пылом в этом вопросе: Грей вообще всем советует поступать в колледж, потому что это «лучший этап в жизни». Пьетро уверен, что она просто пытается затащить туда людей, чтобы они прошли те же муки, что она. Она рассказывала про нервный срыв во время экзаменов… Пьетро всё помнит, ага. И он смеётся, хлопая Джин по руке, которая она тянется к его стакану, и говорит, что пожалуется начальству: ну что за неподобающее поведение. Они перешучиваются, и всё плохое отступает на недолгие минуты. Пока не появляется Хоулетт, конечно:

— Джин, будь добра, иди проверь сроки. И, кажется, пора пополнять запасы сиропов.

Она уходит, всёещё светящаяся, с не угасшей до конца улыбкой.

— Ну и зачем ты сюда пришёл?

— Ты не можешь меня прогнать, — говорит Пьетро насупленно, — я сегодня клиент.

— Ты здесь всё время проводишь. Мозолишь глаза. Хоть бы книжку почитал.

Пьетро вспоминает, что хотел зайти в библиотеку и прочесть что-нибудь.

— Да ничего на примете интересного нет, — врёт он.

Джеймс уходит в подсобку и возвращается с увесистым томом в руках.

— Не слишком интересно, но довольно поучительно. Кьеркегер, «Страх и трепет». Не на датском.

Пьетро берёт книгу в руки и благодарно кивает. Он улыбается, сам не знает, чему.

Он читает, проникаясь идеями этого экзистенциалиста, не понимая, зачем вообще Джеймсу читать такие книги — старые, тяжеловесные, задающие совершенно не практичные вопросы. Этика и вера, вера и этика — Пьетро хочет спросить, почему Джеймс заинтересовался этой книгой, но сидит и поглощает страницу за страницей — вдумчиво и сосредоточенно. Он не скачет галопом, пытаясь дискутировать с автором ижелая знать, что на этот счёт думает хозяин книги. Он сидит так долго, бесконечно долго, и когда он слышит кашель около себя, даже немного пугается, но это оказывается Хоулетт.

— Я уже ухожу. Отдашь книгу завтра, хорошо? Не поставь пятен, — Джеймс указывает пальцем на пустой стакан, — и не вздумай загибать уголки. Приятного чтения.

Пьетро снова кивает и смотрит, как Джеймс садится на мотоцикл и проезжает мимо окна. Там, за стеклом — догорающий уже совсем день. Пьетро тоже пора домой: он может читать и дома, и раз уж его оторвали, стоит переместиться в более удобное место. Туда, где его не будут больше трогать. Он прощается с Джин, другими работниками, улыбается незнакомой девчонке, отстёгивающей велик около кофейни, и спешит домой.

Он читает до самого вечера, до темноты, и, закрыв последнюю страницу, лежит опустошённый. Не то чтобы он был ярым христианином, но мысль о том, что весь интситут церкви — это огромное кривое зеркало, в котором люди напрасно ищут утешения, заставляет немного нервничать. Он не задумывался и не позволял себе думать о вере — размышления, как оказалось, способны менять его мир. Какие ещё незыблимые константы окажутся сломаны и сдвинуты со своего положения?

Пьетро испытывает острую необходимость обсудить это всё с кем-то, поделиться тем, о чём он и не задумывался прежде. Мать спит, уставшая после смены и возни с Вандой — дочь прикорнула у неё под боком, и они лежат, обнявшись, на диване.  
Открывшиеся грани экзистенциализма обжигают Пьетро язык, и он безумно хочет позвонить Джеймсу, попросить объяснить всё и разложить по полочкам; он бы прибежал прямо к нему домой, если бы знал, где тот живёт. Узел в груди сжимается до боли — Пьетро боится, что вся его жизнь перевернётся с ног на голову именно теперь, когда его почти всё устраивает.

Он возбуждён настолько, что готов оббежать комнату во всех плоскостях, он подпрыгивает, разгоняя кровь по телу, и из кармана джинс выпадает визитка. Маркус, значит, да? Пьетро совершенно забыл о нём. Он, вроде, предлагал средство избавиться от тяжёлых мыслей? Он набирает номер, и гудки непозволительно быстро прекращаются, и с того конца говорят «слушаю», на которое отвечает, выдержав небольшую паузу:

— Это Питер…

— С потрясным каре, — из трубки слышится смех, — я только сейчас понял, как глупо это звучит. Я боялся, ты не позвонишь.

— Я боялся, ты возьмёшь трубку. Порой кошмары сбываются.

Смех становится ещё громче, потрескивает, прерывается, чтобы сказать:

— Ты такой дерзкий для того, кто позвонил первый, — и продолжается, трещит, заставляя Пьетро сомневаться в верности решения. Но он уже позвонил, и терять нечего.

— Мне обещали отвлечь от тоски, а не издевательства.

Маркус прекращает смех и диктует адрес:

— Ты сможешь приехать сегодня? Я закажу тебе такси, только скажи, куда.

— Я… Я недалеко, не надо. Буду минут через двадцать.

Пьетро знает это место — многоквартирный дом в неплохом районе, он бывал там. Квартиры там дороговато даже арендовать, не то что покупать. Он колеблется, не зная, идти ли туда, но узел в груди, этот смертельно надоевший узел всё сжимается и сжимается, перемалывая что-то внутри. Ещё минут десять он колеблется у входа, неловко мнётся, в глубине души надеясь, что выйдет конъсьерж и прогонит его. Но ничего не происходит, и он набирает код на домофоне. Ему сразу открывают, не спрашивая, кто это. Ждут. Он поднимается на лифте, и в отражении лифта видит себя: растрёпанный, с перепуганными глазами, Пьетро кажется сам себе чересчур симпатичным и расслабленным. Как будто он может что-то позволить этим вечером, кроме разговоров.

— Я тут просто поговорить, — плюется он с порога, и Маркус миролюбиво поднимает руки.

— Как скажешь, как скажешь, очаровашка.

Пьетро не нравится, когда его называют всякими стрёмными прозвищами, и он выразительно цокает языком. Ну и дебил, мол. Ну и кого ты, типа, клеишь так вообще.  
Он не снимает кеды, чувствуя себя неуютно, и проходит внутрь прямо в обуви. Маркус молчит, не делает никаких замечаний. Он проходит вслед за Пьетро, плюхается на кресло, подбирает ноги, садясь по-турецки. «Ужасно неудобно», — думает Пьетро и начинает высказывать своё мнение по поводу идеи Бога и института церкви.

— Откуда ты это всё взял?

— Считаешь, бред?

— Считаю, что такие книжки для людей постарше. Ну и для тебя, конечно. Ты как какой-то вундеркинд из Амхерста — ходишь тут, трясёшь крашеной гривой и рассуждаешь о теологии и этике. Охренеть.

Маркус заторможенный и совсем расслабленный. Расфокусированный взгляд блуждает по лицу Пьетро, и ему ужасно неловко от того, сколько в этих глазах восхищения. Как будто Маркус смотрит на картину Гойи или типа того. В квартире стоит странный запах, смутно знакомый, и Пьетро прерывает затянувшееся уже молчание:

— У тебя так странно пахнет…

— Ага. Хочешь попробовать?

Он достаёт из-за кресла продолговатый сосуд с клубами дыми внутри, и Пьетро понимает: ну да, точно. Чуваки из шайки Тревиса и их косячки в тупике за улицей Клёнов, ну да. Как можно было забыть — было так весело выбивать у них из рук самокрутки, когда они уже обдолбались: ничего не понимающие дурачки рассматривали собственные руки, забывая о том, что в них вообще что-то было.

Максимофф смотрит с недоверием то на Маркуса, то на дым, а Мефистофелевский тип продолжает протягивать ему «незаконное средство».

Пьетро вдыхает.

Спустя полчаса и множество вдохов мир вокруг постепенно плывёт, но Пьетро не раздражает эта медленная карусель: он, наконец, идеально вписан в ритм мира, и они кружатся в одном темпе. Он расслаблен и хочет не то спать, не то просто упасть на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, и он сползает на пол, кладя голову Маркусу на колени.

— Действительно… Неплохо, — выдыхает он, с удивлением наблюдая, как тягуче идут слова с языка.

— Не то слово, дружочек, это просто прекрасно, — Маркус подцепляет его подбородок кончиками пальцев, и Пьетро едва может сфокусироваться на его смоляных кудрях, настолько он расслаблен. Маркус гладит его по щеке большим пальцем и восхищенно выдыхает, — расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь.

И Пьетро рассказывает про идеальный образ, складывающийся у каждого из нас в ходе взросления; путаясь в словах, иногда теряя мысль, он бродит по лабиринтам предложений, которые заканчиваются тупиками. Маркус медленно сползает, словно бы соскальзывает в замедленной съёмке на пол, к Пьетро. Он кивает, слушает внимательно, старается ухватиться за ту же нить Ариадны, что и Пьетро, но всё равно очевидно не понимает и половины: периодически хмурясь, Маркус тихо повторяет «чего? чего-чего?» и старается вникать старательней. Он такой прилежный, что Пьетро умолкает, и смотрит на него, улыбаясь.

— И всё-ё-ё-ё? — удивлённо тянет Маркус.

— Меня никто так внимательно не слушает.

Мефистофелевский тип (Пьетро так и зовёт его про себя, потому что он сущий демон, очевидно же) кладёт ему руку на бедро, сжимает слегка пальцы:

— Я бы слушал тебя всю вечность.

— Спасибо… Приятно.

— А так — приятно? — Маркус гладит с нажимом его ногу, заглядывая в глаза.

— Не… Не надо, ладно?

Рука медленно идёт вниз, чтобы остаться на колене: не то, чего хотел бы Пьетро, но уже неплохо. Его хотя бы не насилуют — Пьетро весело фыркает, ведь эта мысль появляется в его сознании уже второй раз за ночь. Маркус смотрит на него, словно ждёт, что ему расскажут самый потрясный в мире анекдот, и Пьетро честно говорит о своих опасениях.

— Я же преподаю право, как я могу, — захлёбывается смехом Маркус, — быть таким дураком?

Пьетро смеётся над собственной трусостью, и он так разморен, ему так уютно и спокойно, что он склоняется совсем близко к Маркусу, роняет голову на его плечо. Они сидят так какое-то время, посмеиваясь, и Маркус снова трогает его своими пальцами за подбородок, тянет лицо к себе. Пьетро слишком расслаблен, чтобы протестовать, в конце концов — его же не насилуют, чего бояться? Чужие влажные губы неожиданно касаются его рта, хотя всё было очевидно: его неумолимо долго и тягуче притягивали для поцелуя. Пьетро запоздало думает, что если жертва не отбивается — это вроде как и не совсем изнасилование. Хотя бы юридически. Маркус нежно проводит рикусывает его губы, изучает бережно и так же медленно. У него ледяные влажные губы и чертовски горячий язык, почти обижагающий. Он проводит этим пламенным языком по раскрытым губам Пьетро, и тот, наконец, отмирает.

Он слабо дёргается, едва отталкивая Маркуса: тело словно в толще воды, мягкое и едва способное держать само себя. Мефистофель отклоняется и спрашивает:

— Извини?.. Мне показалось…

Пьетро молча встаёт, хоть это и даётся ему с усилием, и медленно ковыляет прочь из этой квартиры. Вычер испорчен пуще прежнего.

— Давай я хотя бы такси вызову!.. — Запоздало реагирует Маркус, когда Пьетро уже почти выходит из квартиры.

Максимофф стоит в размышлениях, и, приняв решение, с грохотом захлопывает дверь. Гори синим пламенем, преподаватель права. Пьетро хочется сплюнуть, и он без конца отплёвывается, но ощущение грязи не пропадает. Он трёт губы свободным краем футболки, растирает почти до мяса — он чувствует привкус металла, но вместе с ним — чёртов чужой вкус. Пьетро неприятно и непонятно, как вообще можно целоваться с мужиком. Омерзительно. Совершенно не то же, что с девчонками.

«Если бы ты поехал к мистеру Хоулетту, такого бы точно не случилось».

Пьетро не может перестать придумывать, как здорово было бы обсудить труды Кьеркегора с Джеймсом, и в какой-то момент в голове у него всплывает это безумное предположение Джин о том, что они могли бы… С Джеймсом… Безумие. Он действительно как отец, которого у Пьетро толком и нет: суровый такой мужик, который вставляет ему мозги на место.  
У Маркуса был ментоловый привкус поцелуя: какая же гадость. А каково было бы целовать курильщика? Пьетро пытается вспомнить, ментоловые ли сигареты у Джеймса, путается, помнит лишь красный цвет упаковки, а затем и вовсе останавливает себя: чувак, это же омерзительно. И он тебе как отец. И у него щетина, уж это _точно_ омерзительно: будет колоться. Или щекотать?

Пьетро пытается собрать мысли в кучку, но они рассыпаются, ускакивают от него попрыгунчиками, и всё, что он знает, так это то, что если бы Джеймс был на месте Маркуса — всё было бы нормально. Или Джеймс бы вообще не оказался на его месте?.. Ну конечно, он точно не кумарит. И не стал бы рассиживаться с Пьетро на полу. И если бы он целовал Пьетро — то только с разрешения… Мысли снова и снова рассыпаются, как бусины с лопнувшей резинки. Максимофф пытается побежать, но мир вокруг удивительно быстрый и смазанный, и Пьетро подташнивает. Он останавливается, чтобы подышать воздухом и прийти в себя. Просто прийти в себя. Отдышаться. Его всё же тошнит, и он прислоняется к ближайшей стеночке.

Ему одновременно очень хорошо и чертовски плохо — его мутит и тянет в сон, но он так расслаблен, так лёгок… Пьетро отрубается прямо у этой стены, чтобы почти сразу очнуться.  
Окей, думает он, сейчас станет легче. Главное — не вырубиться. И не влипнуть в неприятности. Определённо, это хороший план. В кармане джинсов лежит стянутый из Маркусова дома ножик-бабочка: Пьетро заметил его сразу, потому что рукоятка просто поразительно красивая: переливающаяся серебром, поблёскивающая… Как будто в ней ртуть или типа того. Суперский ножик, короче.

Он идёт медленно, пытается прийти в себя, и сознание то проясняется, то вновь марево и тошнота; Пьетро не решается разбежаться и ускориться, чтобы не «влипнуть в неприятности» — это, буквально, самая важная часть плана. Не хочется вмазаться в фонарный столб или типа того — это была бы позорная смерть. Он идёт и идёт, даже не зная, куда именно направляется, но автопилот каким-то образом выводит его почти что к квартирке Джины: она не так уж и далеко, поэтому он и знает район, бывал у неё в гостях. Пьетро старательно тянет своё тело к знакомой точке и спустя какую-то вечность доходит. Он смотрит на потрёпанный — особенно по сравнению с Маркусовым — дом, и не хочет ни звонить, ни ещё как-то давать знать о себе. Её дом вообще больше похож на не самый дорогой мотель — четыре этажа и внешняя стрёмная металлическая лестница, по которой шаги отдаются противным гулом. Максимофф усаживает себя на эту лестницу, неприятно холодящую зад даже сквозь толстую джинсу. Он прислоняется к перилам и ждёт, пока станет лучше. Тут точно станет лучше.

Он слышит шаги: сначала вибрирующие откуда-то далеко сверху, они всё приближаются, и перила дрожат, отдавая прямо в голову Пьетро. Мерзость какая. Всё ближе и ближе, шаги звучат всё громче.

— Какого?..

Пьетро поднимает глаза и видит Джеймса: тот стоит над ним, а мерзкие шаги, наконец, не сотрясают лестницу. У мистера Хоулетта абсолютно растерянное лицо, и он даже не злится — или Пьетро просто не может считать эту эмоцию. Он глупо улыбается и говорит:

— Мне нехорошо.

Джеймс бурчит что-то типа «да вижу» и подхватывает Максимоффа подмышки, ставит на ноги. Пьетро не держат ноги, и Джеймс перекидывает его руку себе через плечи, а сам держит мальчика за талию, чтобы тот хоть как-то стоял. Пьетро всем телом опирается о Джеймса, большого и тёплого.

— Ты где наклюкался так? Пошли… — Он тянет его наверх, очевидно, к Джин, и Пьетро судорожно дёргается.

— Не… Не к ней! — Он старается заглянуть в глаза Хоулетту, чтобы тот увидел всю силу его нежелания.

— Ещё выбирает… — Джеймс острит неуверенно, словно не знает, ответят ли ему вообще и поняли ли его, — эй, Пьетро?..

Максимофф уже закрыл глаза и ластится к теплу: ему совсем уютно и хорошо, и он почти что засыпает, когда слышит своё имя. «Это Джеймс», — думает Пьетро, — «и он зовёт меня». Максимофф открывает глаза, приподнимает голову и видит обеспокоенное лицо менеджера прямо перед собой: ой, он гладко выбрит. Никакой щетины.

Эта мысль остаётся единственной, когда Пьетро тянется и целует Джеймса.

Пьетро несмело прихватывает его губы, проходится языком, как это делал Маркус — неосознанно проверяет, будет ли так же. На языке немного горчит. Он решается быть чуть смелее, не встречая отпора, тянется всем телом вверх, пытается влезть ослабевшими пальцами прихватить волосы на затылке у Хоулетта, но получается лишь ерошить их. Приятно — на удивление мягкие, волосы щекочут пальцы Максимоффа. Он всё целует и целует своего менеджера-почти-отца-бесящего-но-всё же-славного-парня, и останавливаться не хочется. То ли Пьетро сейчас на самом пике своего опьянения, то ли всё совсем иначе, чем в крутой квартире препода по праву. Джеймс не отвечает на его поцелуй, но всё ещё придерживает за талию: спасибо, чувак, думает Пьетро, я бы точно навернулся без поддержки. Он закрывает глаза и окончательно отдаётся этому недопоцелую: это всё настолько восхитительно, что Пьетро стонет.

Узел глубоко в груди, притаившийся до этого, развязывается окончательно, и Пьетро чувствует, как всё становится на свои места. Он вообще доволен своей жизнью. Абсолютно.

А когда воздуха не хватает и Пьетро отстраняется, он тут же слышит:

— Домашний адрес, живо.

И он называет его, и его неловко усаживают на мотоцикл, и не слишком быстро везут по уже близким к утренней заре улицам, и на этом всё заканчивается. Джеймс сгружает его у лужайки, а значительно протрезвевший за это время Пьетро ощущает кульбиты сердца: оно то в желудке, то стучит прямо в горле, и пальцы холодеют. Безнадёжно сильно желание схватить Джеймса за руку и спросить, что ему делать с внезапно образовавшейся пустотой после того, как узел развязался. Но Пьетро молчит, потому что уже понимает, что сделал глупость.

Как обычно, в принципе. Дурной, безалаберный мальчишка.


End file.
